Amores como el nuestro
by usakochiba01
Summary: Amar pone una sonrisa en tus labios, pasion, dulzura, todo eso y mas, porque dejarse llevar por lo que ahora se usa? por que no simplemente amar? SyD, sonficg


Aclaro que para desgracia mia los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen, de ser asi aun seguiría pasando la serie, jajaja.

Sonficg dedicado a la maravillosa pareja Serena Darién y para quitarles un poquito la trsiteza del anterior fic, dedicado especialmente al grupo gamberrie y un super especial dedicatoria a anahim que no pudo leer el final d ela historia, amiga, espero la disfrutes.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Amores como el nuestro**

**Jerry Rivera**

-De verdad será tan frio?

-Si, dicen que a lo mejor…

-A lo mejor que?

La chica se acerca un poco mas a su compañera y le susurra bajito mientras hace un ademan

-Es.. es asi

La otra chica pega un pequeño gritito

-Hay noooooo, si esta guapísimo

-Shhssstt, calla que te puede oír

_**Amores como el nuestro quedan ya muy pocos**_

_**del cielo caen estrellas sin oír deseos**_

_**deshojar una rosa es cosa ya de tontos**_

_**a nadie le interesan ya los sentimientos**_

el chico pelinegro las escucha fingiendo no oírlas se acomoda los lentes y sigue leyendo el libro de medicina mientras una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios al seguirlas escuchando

-si, Unazaki dice que se fue con todo y nada

-nooo, en serio?, lastima, me encantan sus ojos, pero ya vez lo que dicen, los buenos están ocupados

-o son gays,

-o son gays,

Dicen las dos al unisonó y sueltan una risa sofocada, él chico se muerde los labios para evitar la sonrisa mientras recuerda la tarde de ayer, la maravillosa tarde de ayer con ella.

**Como los unicornios,**

**van desapareciendo**

**amar es hoy tan fácil,**

**solo es cosa de un beso**

**un amor como el nuestro, **

**no debe morir jamás**

-hola

la dulce voz de ella le sorprende cada vez que la oye, la recorre con la mirada recargada en la puerta de su apartamento y las manos enlazadas en su espalda como una niña buena, pero algo en su sonrisa rompe un poco el esquema y su sangre empieza a latir en respuesta a ella

-estudiando?

-un poco. Pero llegaste tú, lo demás no importa

La sonrisa que ella dibuja en su rostro es lo mejor de su día, ella se descalza en la entrada y su aroma le llena el vacio que había dejado su ausencia, le sonríe y la arrincona contra la pared en un abrazo cariñoso.

**Amores como el nuestro cada vez hay menos**

**en los muros casi nadie pinta corazones**

**ya nadie se promete mas allá del tiempo**

**de sabanas mojadas hablan las canciones**

-te extraño

le susurra al oído mientras la abraza fuerte contra su pecho

-yo también te extrañe amor, pero, ya estoy aquí, - la mano de ella juega con el primer botón de la camisa mientras su voz adquiere un tono juguetón- así que… soy toda tuya

-oh, toda? Enormes palabras señorita Tsukino

una risa cristalina sale de sus labios entre beso y beso y espera a recuperar el aire para responder

-pero yo se que ud señor Chiba, que es un caballero no se aprovechara de una inocente niña como yo.

Los labios de el bajan suavemente hasta posarse en el hueco de su cuello y habla muy cerquita de su piel calentándola con su aliento

-uumm, no se si aprovecharse sea la palabra correcta, pero, prometo que a la primera queja me vuelvo niño bueno

Y acto seguida levanta las manos retirándose un poco de su cuerpo, con un mohin juguetón la rubia lo vuelve a pegar a ella

-tontito

El arquea una ceja, ella le sonríe en respuesta

-hoy ya te he dicho que me encantas?

Son las palabras que pronuncia ella con voz suave y sus labios vuelven a encontrarse

**Como Romeo y Julieta, **

**lo nuestro es algo eterno**

**estar enamorado, **

**es darse por completo**

**un amor como el nuestro,**

**no debe morir jamás**

Las manos de ella acarician el azabache cabello en tanto las manos de el recorren la suave piel de sus brazos que la blusa deja al descubierto.

-no, hoy no

Susurra él entre cada pequeña mordida a su labio inferior y ella se pone aun más de puntitas enlazando sus brazos en su cuello

-hoy no que?

Los ojos de el se vuelven un cálido mar antes de responder

-no me has dicho que te encanto

Y ella vuelve a reír con ese sonido que hace que el plinegro olvide el mundo y se concentre solo en ella, en su piel, en su aliento, y sonriente vuelve a buscar sus labios profundizando el beso mientras sus cuerpos empiezan a reconocer el camino que tarde a tarde recorren, los dedos de él sueltan uno a uno los botones de la blusa, los dedos de ella apartan la camisa que ya esta suelta, los labios de ambos luchan una dulce batalla y él la carga para colocarla en una mesita cercana provocando la caída de lo que adornaba la mesa pero eso ha dejado de importa ya, el universo ha dejado de girar para concentrase en eso dos amantes que mirándose a los ojos ella deja que las manos de el recorran sus níveos muslos y la despojen de su ropa interior sin hallar tiempo o paciencia suficiente para quitar toda la ropa del camino.

**Como los unicornios, **

**van desapareciendo**

**amar y ser amado, **

**es darse por completo**

**un amor como el nuestro,**

**no debe morir jamás**

-hoy ya te dije que te amo?

Pregunta el con voz ronca por el deseo

-no, aun no

Contesta ella con al respiración acelerada soltando al mismo tiempo el pantalón que se desliza hasta el suelo

-Te amo

Dice él junto a su oído, la piel de ella se eriza ante su voz y su cuerpo se arquea buscándolo y él toma su cara con ambas manos bebiendo su aliento.

es curioso como la mente en estas situaciones se rompe en mil fragmentos que te permiten grabar cada segundo en tus recuerdos y en tu piel, es curioso también pensar que en momentos como estos no caben la risa o una lagrima, pero todo esto y mas es posible para ellos dos, su amor les permite eso y mucho mas, piensa para si mismo él al sentir las manos de ella aferrase a sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia si y la memoria de el graba una vez mas la luz que ilumina los ojos de ella al momento en que sus cuerpos se encuentran de la forma mas intima posible, la gota de sudor que acaricia la hendidura entre sus pechos y sus labios entreabiertos..

**CORO: AMORES COMO EL NUESTRO, **

**SE ENCUENTRAN HOY YA MENOS**

**Este amor que nos brindamos, **

**merece la eternidad**

**por ser tan puro y sagrado **

**no debe morir jamás**

Sus cuerpos aun no se separan, de alguna forma han llegado hasta la cama y apartado la ropa en el trayecto, ella recarga su cabeza en su pecho desnudo y él disfruta acariciando su cabello que asemeja oro líquido entre sus manos.

-Darién?

-Si princesa?

Un suave movimiento despierta su curiosidad y sus ojos buscan la mirada de ella quien ríe por lo bajo contra su pecho

-Que paso?

-Es que no me dejaste decirte a que venia hoy

Darién vuelve a recordar, la piel de sus mejillas se tiñe de rubor mientras recuerda la hora pasada, y al fin dice serio

-vaya, no recuerdo haber oído alguna queja en el camino

El movimiento s e hace mas notorio y ella se tapa la boca, Darién preocupado se levanta un poco y toma su cara entre sus manos

-que pasa Serena?

Ella vuelve a reír antes de contestar

-es que vine porque Amy me dijo que tu mejor que nadie me podría ayudar con la tarea de anatomía.

**Es cosa ya de tontos,**

**pues que ha pasado de moda**

**aquel que da serenatas**

**o aquel que regala rosas**

-Me sonrió¡¡, me sonrió¡¡

La voz un poco chillona de la chica lo vuelve a traer a la realidad y Darién fija su vista en el presente dándose cuenta de que la sonrisa cálida que le provocan sus recuerdos la ha captado la chica que antes hablaba de él a sus espaldas y la ha malinterpretado

-para ya tonta, como crees?

La otra chica la jalonea un poco mientras bajan nuevamente la voz y murmuran entre si.

Darién baja la vista y vuelve a sonreír, el celular vibra recordándole que es hora de ir a visitar a su princesa, cierra el grueso libro y lo coloca junto a los demás, se coloca el saco que colgaba de la silla y se prepara para retirarse

-oye disculpa.

La chica llama su atención con voz titubeante

-si dime.

-eeehhhrrggg, me das la hora por favor?

Darién permanece serio, la chica se ruboriza y voltea su acompañante quien hace un gesto de "te lo dije, es caso perdido"

-las 4:30

-gra.. gracias

La otra chica suspira de fastidio y agacha la cabeza moviéndola negativamente, Darién nota el gesto y vuelve su mirada a la chica que aun permanece quieta como un conejito asustado y a su mente vuelve la ternura de Serena.

-disculpa

La chica que un permanece inmóvil susurra un débil

-si?

Darién se quita los lentes que utiliza para estudiar en un relajado y elegante movimiento, le guiña un ojo por una milésima de segundo

-que tengas bonita tarde.

La joven abre la boca sorprendida y solo atina a verlo alejarse mientras su amiga la sacude acribillándola a preguntas y regañándola al mismo tiempo.

-ja, como crees que te hablo?, estas medio loca?, él no habla con nadie, es mas, inclusive dicen que..

Darién se aleja con paso firme hacia una banca cercana al café donde ya puede ver moverse al viento un par de coletas rubias y una sonrisa llena ahora todo su rostro mientras acelera el paso. Se para detrás de la banca y se inclina sobre la rubia que observa a la gente pasar

-hoy ya te dije que te amo?

**Amor es dar por completo **

**todo lo que siente el alma**

**es entregarse a la vida si es necesario**

**del amor nadie se salva**

**y eso es así**

* * *

niñas, que el dia de hoy este lleno de amor a ritmo de salsa.

cancion: amores como el nuestro

canta: Jerry Rivera

millones de besos.

dejen mensajito please


End file.
